fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulcalibur: Rise of the Ryugami
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. A special thanks to 'Evnyofdeath' for the use of his character, Ryuu. It had been more than fifteen years since the conflict between Soul Edge and Soulcalibur had been settled when Draco Faust Williams obtained both swords and merged them into Broken Destiny. Even after all this time, men still sought the supposed swords of salvation. Many believe them to be in Drachenburg Castle where Draco and his wife, Tira supposedly resided in secrecy as the kingdom had since collapsed. .::~::. The sun glared over Drachenburg Valley as six shadows where cast over the horizon. It was a group of bandits who were seeking to get into Drachenburg Castle to steal the fabled Soul Swords which were supposedly in the possession of Drachenburg's lord, Draco Faust Williams. All six of the men where dressed in light armor and chain mail. "Alright, men, beyond this valley is Drachenburg Castle and our prize, the Soul Swords," said one of the bandit leader. "How are we supposed to get down there, boss?" asked one of the bandits. "We have to climb down. What kinda of a question is that?" replied the bandit leader angrily. "I would advise you not to go near there," said an ominous voice. "Who said that?!" exclaimed the bandit leader as he and his men turned to see a young man with blonde spiky hair. He was wearing a white trench coat, a long blue scarf, a black shirt, dark blue pants and black boots standing behind them. The group of bandits couldn't help but notice a strange blue tattoo on the left side of his face. "My name is Ryuu and whatever you're looking for, you won't find it down there," replied the young man as his pale yellow eyes glared at the men. "Stay out of our business!" yelled one of the bandits as he and another charged at Ryuu. Ryuu smirked. "Have it your way..." When the two men got close enough, Ryuu used his alchemy to form a wall of fire which engulfed his attackers and incinerated them. "An alchemist?!" exclaimed the bandit leader. "I don't have time for this... if you have such a death wish, go on," said Ryuu as he vanished behind the flames. "Let's get down there!" exclaimed the bandit leader. "But boss, two of our men are dead, shouldn't we retreat for now?" asked one of the bandits. "No! They knew the risks. Now, come one!" exclaimed the bandit leader. .::~::. The four men used grappling hooks to descend down to the valley and soon found themselves in a lush utopia. "This place is breathtaking!" exclaimed one of the bandits. "Makes me sick..." muttered the bandit leader. Suddenly, the group heard a voice echo from behind them. "And what brings you four to our little valley?" The group turned to see a young man and a young woman. The man was clad in a white dragon helmet which hide most of his head and face, a crimson cape, white body armor which was made to look like a dragon's maw, white bladed spaulders, white bladed gauntlets, white leg guards with two blades on each foot, black chain mail and black and red pants. The girl had long dark brown hair, violet eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her cloths consisted of a white, gold and red breastplate, a white scarf with white metal skulls handing from it, white and gold gauntlets, a white and gold sash and white and gold boots decorated with bones. "That's them!" exclaimed the bandit leader as he drew his weapon. "You didn't quite answer my husband's question," said Tira as she readied her ring blade, Bifrost. "We're here for the Soul Swords! Give them to us and we may leave you in peace," replied the bandit leader. Draco and Tira both laughed. "Is this what you're after?" asked Draco as he drew the two swords merged together in the form of Broken Destiny. "So it's true, you merged them into a single sword..." muttered the bandit leader. "All this talk is boring me!" yawned Tira. "If you four aren't going to make the first move, I will!" With that, she leaped into the air and used her ring blade to hack one of the men in half from right his shoulder down to his left side. "You witch!" exclaimed one of the other bandits as he drew his sword and attempted to attack Tira. Tira ducked his attack, drove her right hand into his chest and cackled. "Heheheh! It's been a long time since I've tasted blood!" Much to the other bandits' horror, she tore the man's heart from his chest and devoured it like an animal. "Monsters!" exclaimed the bandit leader as he charged at Draco. Draco smirked before avoiding the man's attack, cutting off both his hands and then driving Broken Destiny through his body. The man coughed up blood as Draco looked at him solemnly. "What's wrong? Aren't the Soul Swords everything you thought they would be?" With that, he ripped the sword from the man's body tearing him apart in the process. Seeing all of his comrades dead, the final bandit attempted to flee. Draco and Tira looked at each other and smirked before they yelled "Seien Sie Drache!" in unison. The bandit fell to the ground in terror as he found himself surrounded by flames, but was even more horrified when the flames cleared to reveal two massive dragons. In his dragon form, Draco had white scales, crimson eyes, red scars and a brown flowing mane. Tira appeared as a green-scaled bird-like dragon with purple stripes, violet eyes and teal feathers and a matching mane. The two beasts caught them man in their massive maws and tore him in half before devouring his remains. "How pitiful... even after all these years, the greedy ones still seek it," growled Tira. "At least they make good sport to keep us from getting rusty... If it wasn't for them, we'd never see any action like the our subjects," cackled Draco as his eyes glowed red. The two then let out triumphant roars before flying home to their castle above the valley. As Draco and Tira returned home, Ryuu watched from above. "Such a pity they had to die like that, but I did warn them... This place belongs to the Ryugami, no man should ever step foot in it..." End